Season 6
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: There should be a restart to the Clone Wars I mean I know I said I liked the Show and I do but I just wish they'd do better and understand that sometimes the fans might not know what's gong on in a episode this is what I have problems With now before you jump at my throat let me say that this is my opinion and please respect it as I would to hearing why the shows so great.


1987 Eastern Conference Finals

A/N before I start I just wanna say that I am working in 2 men a Women and a Baby walk into a Hut I just thought I'd do this first.

* * *

Listen I know I am not in any position to again criticize the Clone Wars but since my last time writing a one-shot like this I've done some thinking.

And that thinking over the summer has gotten me to believe the show is a lie now what do I mean when I say this well I mean that it's the same as the Prequels and carries the same problems as those 3 films did and the 2 most important of them all I will be talking about here.

The Lack of a relatable character or AKA a Protagonist.

Now the problem I had with the Prequels is that and you can whine and say I am wrong but in truthfulness this is right on the money we have no protagonist not one now I know what your think but what about Ashoka Tano's character?

Well she does qualify to be but we like in the Prequels are not explained why we hate the oppenet basically the Sepertist but we have no reason to hate them until the beginning of the battle scenes and we don't get to know what they want the audience is expected to know too much that is not and will never be explained To us ever instead we will see Master Plo and Kit Fisto and see how great they were to sell toys while our main and Obi-Wan, Anakin and Mace are to be captured.

Fucked up isn't makes no sense.

What I'm saying is when the audience has no one to relate to or explain the situation we are left baffled and not interested were just waiting for the movie or TV Show to be over.

Now it's clear who should be this leader of the series instead of making it about people you want to turn for profit I mean it is cool to see some other Jedi in action but it isn't cool to see them in to many episodes that they don't need to be in it ruins the meaning of these characters I mean when Master Plo is an a episode he should only be in 5 or 10 to show that everytime he's in one he

Means business and is a golden rule Jedi but no he follows the no emotion thing to.

Now back to who our Protagonist should be it should be Ashoka's story but they ignoir her and only put her in to be captured or to be a humor toy which she or any Star Wars character should be she should be a person that is introduced to being a Padawan to the Chosen One and we should actually see her learn like a training session rather than leaving it to Fan Fiction.

But she isn't she automatically knows what's going on and we don't

Have the situation explained which is sad cause I feel the writers do this becuase they think that since 50% of Star Wars fans are girls that there is also a 50% fanbase of Star Wars Boys fans and they do nothing with her character to Appel to both sides thinking that boys can't sympathize with a girl Protagonist which is a lie and I will give you a few examples of girl protagonist I actually took an interest to there story.

1. Mulan from film with same name.

why?

Well I feel bad for her her Father is probably 60 and won't survive a day in war and Is destined to die so she goes to take his place in the Army I feel bad since we've gotten to know Mulan how kind she is her hopes and dreams meaning nothing to her parents now I am not saying I can relate to her dreams meaning nothing to her parents.

But when in the film I see Mulan's father trying to weild a sword and he falls it kinda reminds me of why my grandmothers brother can't climb a large amount of stairs he's over the hill he's old it's sad and it's hard to deal with and hope for the best that scene made me relate alittle to her.

2. Katara from Avatar The Last Airbender.

Why?

Well she's just pure and genuine she cares about her friends and has a couple of problems in her life but never uses it to get what she wants or thinks shes above people.

Katara is Water-bender and at the start of the series she's basically terrible only having luck for her to get through situations but as time goes on she gets better and we root for her success as the story progresses.

Her past is a little horrific when she was 5 the Fire Nation invaded her tribe when they were looking for any Water-Benders and her mother said she was one she lied to keep Katara safe since she knew that she is one.

But what she didn't think nor probably would make a different to the Mother is that she thought the Fire Nation were taking prisoners they were but not the one guard he killed her on the spot and we

See what has scared her for life and now she has so much more responsibilities for a teenager we sympthise with her and hope she can get through the horrible events she has gone through at such a young age.

Now based off what I just told you

About these characters that were well made and should deserve allot more praise than being swept under the rug is this.

Tell me what has Ashoka gone through in her life other than being abandoned at the age of 3?

Has any of her friends or family members died or been through hardship?

Has Ashoka been taught anything?

What is her character desribtion other than nice?

Anyone?...please tell me if you have a theory in a review please cause I don't know.

Now I am not saying that every Protagonist has to go through a traumatizing event in there lives but with Ashoka you'd think they'd be something more to her other than another Jedi and I don't care If you say there is that Lux makes her a better character I don't give a shit fuck him too no spin off for that guy I'm glad his mom died...was that too harsh?

Nah it's a cartoon who gives a shit make Lux get Aids I don't care...that would be a good episode though.

Anyways this should be Ashoka's story she should be our leader our reason that we know the plot then that helps the episodes she's not in not even in Avatar The Last Airbender had Aang in it all the time we got time to see Zuko and a episode dedicated to him.

What I mean is when she's not in an episode and if she wasn't just another card-board cutout that's watching this and not doing anything that it could be welcoming to see another Jedi and get to see a Jedi Master in action it would be more welcoming than the feeling of it just being thrown in the story to make us buy toys.

Ashoka could be this great character one that boys and girls respect as one of the best characters in the Show and Saga she's ranked 47th for a reason and thats cause no one worked hard on her to develop her.

She could have been 15th or 20th or even in the top ten if the writers did what they were suppose to do but sadly no they just give her a lightsaber and make her do actions.

In the Season 3 Finale I was left thinking the show turned around for the best we got to see Ashoka do something that not Anakin, Obi-Wan or Any Jedi do and that's do stuff without the Lightsaber we see her fight how good and skilled she is and make us know her more than just another Lightsaber wielder that there is something more to her and we see her good heart stretched to great lengths her sadness and we feel bad for her and actually for the first and (Force Forbid) the only time we root for Ashoka and her friends to make it out alive.

This was a great episode that is commonly thought as bad cause do you kids my age out there thing that it's bad but only cause its boring and has no action well then your a dumbass and are not a Star Wars fan cause look at Episode IV-V that had not allot of action and it was the greatest films of all-time.

And for the record no I didn't like the episode where she taught children about political corruption it was stupid and it just show'd more stupid people in it that are not just stupid but fucking retarded did we see her fight yes but she didn't serve a purpose and made no sense of why she's qualified to teach kids about politics.

Plus It was a obligation for her to beat those guys up before swinging in the save the day it made no sense and we knew what the writers thought while doing this.

"hmm what should happen to the bad men now?...hmm how about a killer Animal just comes and eats them?...nah maybe Ashoka should fight but she doesn't have sabers...maybe she could without them? that works I'm putting it in."

Ever since season 3 ended on such a high note and that your a fucking retard if you thought otherwise the writers decided to backtrack this and say Ashoka is still just another Jedi that disturbed me cause it's like the writers were ashamed to put character in her instead of a walking pointless plot it's like they didn't wanna work harder so they do what they always did take the easy road give her a boyfriend and never mind if the audience will surely give a shit about him just say his mom died.

And make her fight Death Watch if you were amazed by "A Friend in Need" then you've been punk'd just like poor Bruce Willis.

Now if you wonder why am I doing this well i feel I have a problem with the show and series Star Wars every time I watched it I felt like I was on the moon even the bad one and I saw all there problems in the script and graphics and heart and logic why do I still feel this way well cause it brings so much good memories it makes me feel as if when I die this is the world I'll live in cause it's so full of characters that I wanna interact with and questions that since this is heaven it will be answered I know that's crazy but that's what I think and my main drive to write Fan Fiction and to see Star Wars cause it's the only film that I will have a string feeling for as life goes on for me.

Now let me end this on a thought if you send me an angry email or review saying I'm a terrible person or I'm a troller when take this into consideration with a quote that truly sums up the entire 4 Seasons of the Show and the upcoming Star Wars bullshit that is awaiting to come from former President Ronald Reagan.

"Are you better off than you were 4 Years ago?"


End file.
